World of Aso ni San Roque
The World of Aso ni San Roque (聖ロックの犬の世界 Hijiri Rokku no inu no sekai) is the alternate reality where a version of Aso ni San Roque takes place. The backdrop used to enter this world via Time Necklace is the image of Fatima and Anghel. History After involving in an accident, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- accidentally entered in the World of Aso ni San Roque, using her Time Necklace showing Fatima and Anghel's image. The next day, Imaginary Bulan and Fatima, along with Anghel, saw her unconscious nearby in a bridge and they brought her in a hospital. A few moments later, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- opened her eyes and she saw Imaginary Bulan and Imaginary Fatima staring at her. She hugged them but they didn't knew her at all. But luckily, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- intorduced herself to them afterwards. (Case File 65: Losing Hope: Alternate World) (Case File 66: The New Bulan and Fatima) A year after, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- entered once again in the World of Aso ni San Roque, but this time, she disguised as an aswang hunter and to solve a case about the invasion of the aswangs in the city. Unbeknownst to her, her friend, Chiharu Mikami, was considered a criminal by the aswangs because she killed one of the strongest aswangs and defeated Imaginary Kanlaon and Supremo in a recently aswang war, and she found the wanted poster of her friend in nearby waiting shed. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- contacted Chiharu in the Real World about this matter, and Chiharu entered in her world immediately to help her to solve this case together with Fatima-tachi and Anghel-tachi. Chiharu invited -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, Fatima-tachi and Anghel-tachi in her house to talk about a strategic plan to fight against the aswangs. Despite of accused as a criminal, Chiharu proved that she is an innocent aswang hunter, and defeated the rest of the aswang soldiers of Imaginary Supremo and Imaginary Kanlaon along with -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- at night. (Mission 3: Accusation Against An Innocent Aswang Hunter) A day after, Imaginary Supremo, Imaginary Kanlaon, Imaginary Sento and the aswang soldiers attacked the city and killed many people there. Because of this, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, Chiharu, Fatima-tachi and Anghel-tachi faced the aswangs in an aswang war as Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Gold, and Princess Shinken Red, respectively. In order to fool the aswangs, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- secretly swapped her Zyudenchi and Gaburevolver to Chiharu's Zyudenchi and Gaburichanger, thanks to Invisible Zyudenchi. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and Chiharu attacked and defeated Imaginary Sento and Kanlaon simultaneously, while Fatima-tachi, with Anghel-tachi's soul inside her body, defeat all the aswangs. Both were faced Imaginary Supremo in the final match, with -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- as Kyoryu Red Carnival, Chiharu as Kyoryu Gold, and Fatima-tachi (with Anghel-tachi's soul inside the body) as Super Princess Shinken Red, respectively. Using the Victory Zyudenchi, they defeated Imaginary Supremo, and the aswangs were completely banished. The people thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, Chiharu, Fatima-tachi and Anghel-tachi for saving them and the city from the aswangs. Chiharu, Fatima-tachi and Anghel-tachi thanked -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for helping them to save their world, but she thanked back for solving this case. (Mission 4: Ultimate Victory Over Aswangs) Inhabitants *Imaginary Anaira / Chiharu Mikami *Imaginary Bulan / Bulan-tachi *Imaginary Fatima / Fatima-tachi *Imaginary Anghel / Anghel-tachi *Imaginary Kanlaon *Imaginary Supremo *Imaginary Sento Notes *Despite as a part of the Seven Primetime Worlds, it was the first alternate reality world which -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- entered, and it was called first an "alternate world". Category:Alternate Worlds